Teil1 Hoffnung auf mehr
by selenasart
Summary: Eine Tansgeno frau wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht schnell steht fest das sie aus Moles alter Einheit ist.aber was ist so wichtieg für sie das er es sofort holen soll?


Kurz vor weg: Ich entschuldige mich lieber gleich für meine Rechtschreibung und möchte zu dem hinweisen das ich eigentlich eher Zeichner als Schreiber bin. Den ersten Teil dieser Story habe ich grade als Comic um gesetzt, vielleicht schaut ihr ihn euch irgendwann mal an. Und jetzt viel Spaß mit meiner Fortsetzung von DA, die zwischen Roman 2 und 3 anknüpft.  
  
Es ist Herbst und die Bäume verlieren allmählich das Laub, dass sie den Sommer über geschmückt hat. Es ist ihr erster Winter in dieser Welt ohne die Wärme ihrer Unterkunft und sie hat Angst vor den "Normalen". Natürlich ist diese Angst nicht grundlos sie erinnert sich an die herzlosen Leute die sie angeschossen zurückließen als das Chaos ausbrach und an die, die ohne sie weiter flüchteten. Wo waren sie jetzt? Hoffentlich hatten sie ein besseres Plätzchen gefunden, eins das warm und gemütlich war. Nur ihrer Besonderheit hatte sie es zu verdanken dass sie es überlebte. Lautlos gleitet sie aus ihrem Versteck als die Männer aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden sind. Sie muss sich beeilen, wenn sie nicht zu spät kommen will. Es könnte jede Minute so weit sein. Sie erstarrt als sie das Klicken hört und weiß was nun kommt. "Haben wir dich du Monster!" Sie hört die Worte, ist jedoch in Gedanken ganz wo anders. Ihr Herz rast vor Furcht, doch dann weicht die Furcht der Entschlossenheit. Sie besinnt sich auf all das was sie gelernt hat. "Sie können mich kriegen aber nicht mein Ei"  
  
In der Zentrale, dem so genanten "Medienzentrum" von Terminal City geht es zu und her wie immer, wie in einem Bienenstock Luke und Dix überwachen die Monitore als Max herein kommt. Sie wird beiläufig gegrüßt. In einer Gemeinde die nur aus ein paar hundert Leuten besteht kennt jeder, jeden Flüchtigen und sie ist die momentane Anführerin des bunt gewürfelten Haufens. Auf einem der Moitore laufen gerade Nachrichten. (...vor wenigen Minuten wurde eine Transgeno Frau ins städtische Krankenhaus gebracht. Über ihren Zustand geben die Ärzte keine Auskunft aber offenbar wurde sie in einem Waldgebiet nahen der Stadt gefunden.) "Mal wieder typisch wir erfahren so was durch die Medien!" Max seufzt " Irgend so ein Blödmann hat mir die Reifen zerstochen" Luke grinst, " warum stellst du dein Vehikel nicht innerhalb des Zauns ab wie wir anderen auch?" "Wer von euch fährt mich hin um unsere Schwester ab zu holen?" "Macht euch keine Umstände, ich fahr sie hin. Ich brauche sowieso noch Zigarren und die gibt's dummer Weise nur draußen", antwortet Mole und löst sich aus dem Schatten. Er hatte alles mit angehört. "Danke," Max schenkt dem Echsen Transgeno ein Lächeln "ist nett von dir Mole" Mole hatte sein altes Auto gegen ein noch viel älteres eingetauscht, dass ihm wie er sagt viel besser gefiel. So tuckern die Beiden in dem alten, angerosteten Landrover. - Pickcupgemischt durch das Tor von Terminal City hinaus, in die Welt der Normalos. In Terminal City hatte sich inzwischen einiges verändert. Überall sieht man die Arbeit die, die Transgenos geleistet haben. Man sieh hier und dort die Reste der Lagerhäuser die im Umbau und beinahe sogar schon fast fertig sind. "Sag mal Mole wo hast du dieses Auto her das sieht aus als sei es fast neu?" "Haben ein paar Kumpels aus meiner alten Einheit in einem Lagerhaus entdeckt das Ding stand da, bestimmt schon seit dem Puls" Max fragt mehr in Gedanken als laut "wie viele sind wohl noch hier draußen?" "Ich schätze nicht mehr all zu viele meine Einheit ist fast komplett" zischt er an seiner Zigarre vorbei und dreht die Heizung des Wagens auf. Ein widerlicher, muffiger Gestank macht sich mit der Wärme im Wagen breit. Max wird es bald zu warm. Dies macht ihr wieder mal mehr klar das sie, obwohl aus derselben Gen Fabrik kommen, alle sehr unterschiedlich sind. Vor dem Krankenhaus lässt Mole Max aus dem Wagen. Und sie macht sich auf zur Verwundeten.  
  
"Ich möchte wissen wie es der eingelieferten Transgeno-Frau geht?" Die Schwester antwortet, "nur für Angehörige." Max hat keine Lust auf dieses Spiel und legt ihren Strichcode am Nacken frei. "Genügt ihnen das?" Die Schwester am Empfang verstummte und läst Max von einer Kollegin auf die Station führen auf der, das voraussichtlich jüngste Mitglied ihrer Transgeno Kolonie liegt. "Wie geht es ihr?" Die blonde Krankenschwester blieb stehen und sah Max direkt an. "Wir können noch nicht sagen ob sie durch kommt und ehrlich gesagt ist es ein Wunder das sie noch lebt." Sie folgten weiter dem Gang. "Was glauben sie was mit ihr geschehen ist?" "Nach dem was man mir sagte und den Verletzungen zu urteilen würde ich sagen, dass sie jemand gefesselt, dann zusammengeschlagen und vergewaltigt hat." "Das ist scheußlich" meinte Max als sie zu einem großen Glasfenster gelangten hinter dem man einen blick auf die Patientin werfen konnte. "Ich stimme ihnen zu der Mensch der das getan hat muss pervers sein."  
  
Mole war zweimal um den block gefahren und hatte trotz allem keine Parkplatz gefunden. Nun machte er die dritte Runde und fragte sich entnervt wie es diesen Normalos möglich war in einer Zeit in der Benzin so teuer war einen ganzen block mit Autos zu zuparken. Vor ihm machte sich gerade einer von denen aus dem Staub mit seiner blech Schleuder. Mole zwängte sich in die Parklücke und schnitt dabei einen anderen Fahrer den Weg ab. Dieser begann sofort zu pöbeln. "Du fährst ja wie der letzte Henker. Wo hast du Trottel denn deinen Führerschein her?" Mole`s Hand bewegte sich fast automatisch in Richtung seines Gewehrs. Dann entschied er sich aber doch für den verbalen Kampf, auch wenn es eigentlich nicht seine Art war auf dem Niveau von Normalos zu kämpfen. "Du könntest ruhig etwas freundlicher sein Talk-Gesicht. Ach und ich hab den Führerschein mit nem Panzer gemacht. Ist echt lustig damit durch ne Wohnsiedlung zu brettern. Sonst noch was?" Der Autofahrer stand wie vom Blitz getroffen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Mole drehte sich um und ging durch die Eingangstür.  
  
Die Krankenschwester am Eingang wies ihm ohne zu zögen den Weg, aber nicht ohne ihn darauf hin zu weisen das Rauchen hier nicht erlaubt sei. Er seufzte und löschte seine Zigarre.  
  
Max stand mit einer anderen Schwester vor einer großen Glasscheibe. Als er näher trat, wollte er eigentlich anfangen sich über die miese Parksituation aus zulassen. Aber Max fragte ihn noch bevor er einen Ton heraus bracht, "kennst du sie?" Mole warf einen flüchtigen Blick durch das Glas um nicht allzu interessiert zu wirken. Doch Max merkte wie sein Blick sofort wieder zu der Kranken zurück schwenkte und sich sein Blick verfinsterte "Trasher!" er schluckte und Max konnte sehen das es ihn einiges an Beherrschung kostete ruhig zu bleiben. "Kennst du sie gut?", fragte Max. Mole trat einen Schritt näher an die Scheibe und betrachtete sie eingehender sie war eine seiner Art. Auch für die Wüste gemacht, auch wenn ihr Körperbau kleiner und leichter war, gab es Familienähnlichkeit. Auch sie hatte keine Haare sondern Schuppen und die typische echsenartige Kopfform. Ihr Gesicht war allerdings ebenmäßiger und mit wesentlich kleineren Schuppen bedeckt. Er sah an Max vorbei zu der Schwester hinüber die sich in seiner Gegenwart sichtlich unwohl fühlte. "Kann ich zu ihr rein?" Die Schwester nickte etwas verängstigt. Max sah ihm zu, wie er sich auf den Rand des Bettes setzte. Sie dachte das dies auf keinen Fall der Mole war den sie kannte. Sie kannte ihn als einen sehr aufbrausendenden Typen der sich nicht scheute irgendwelche sarkastischen Sprüche ab zu lassen und sich nahm was er braucht.  
  
Mole drückte Trasher´s Hand "Mach dir keine Sorgen du bist in Sicherheit!" Kaum hatte er das gesagt schlug Trasher die Augen auf und sah ihn an. Sie schluckte und produzierte ein Lächeln, schwach aber als solches zu erkennen " Mole." hauchte sie kraftlos. "Ich dachte sie hätten dich erschossen." Sie drückte nun seine Hand und sah ihn mit weit offenen Augen an. "Wir müssen es holen bevor es zu spät ist." "Du musst dich erst mal erholen." "Dann hol du es bitte!" Bei diesen Worten hatte sie den Kopf gehoben. Mole drückte sie sanft in die Kissen zurück. "Ich sage ein paar Freunden bescheit die ein Auge auf dich haben werden, dann hole ich dir was immer du willst, solange du dich ausruhst Süße!" Sie setzte sich auf als er aufstand. "Nein warte lass mich nicht allein mit diesen Normalos!" Er zögerte unschlüssig und schütte den Kopf. "Keine Panik, ich lauf nicht weg." Eine viertel Stunde später tauchen Alec und Joshua auf. "Hey Kleines!" begrüßt Joshua Max. "Hey Großer! --- Gut das ihr so schnell hier seid. Wehrt ihr so nett ein Auge auf Trasher zu haben?", fragt Max. "Geht klar Max! Joshua passt auf!" "Hey und wo wollt ihr hin, wenn ich fragen darf" Alec ist sichtlich enttäuscht das er Babysitter spielen soll. "Wir holen nur etwas aus Trash`s Unterschlupf." Nimmt Mole Max die antwort ab, bevor sie etwas sagen kann. Offenbar hat er es sehr eilig.  
  
Sie sind gerade wieder in Mole `s Auto gestiegen als jemand an die Seitenscheibe klopft. "Hey, Finger weg von meiner Karre!", schnauzt Mole nach hinten. Als Max nach hinten schaut, entdeckt sie Cindy die auf ihrem Fahrrad genau neben ihnen hält. " Hey Boo! Wie geht's ihr? Ich hab im Fernsehen den Bericht gesehen und dachte das du vorbei kommen würdest" "Würdet ihr bitte ein anderes Mal Smalltalk halten wir haben's eilig!" " Komm doch einfach mit!" O.C befördert ihr Rad in den Laderaum des Autos und macht es sich auf dem Rücksitz bequem. "Wo geht's hin?" "Ins Grüne!", zischt der Echsen- Transgeno genervt und zündet seine Zigarre wieder an. "Was hat es eigentlich mit deiner Freundin auf sich? Gehörte sie zu deiner Einheit?" " Nicht direkt. Sie war zu Anfang bei uns, bis Lydecker heraus fand das sie in der Lange ist mit denen zu sprechen die keine menschlichen Stimmenbänder haben." "Und danach?", fragte Original Cindy. "Ich hab sie erst während des Zuchtprogramms wieder gesehen! Reicht dir das?" "Ist ja gut Mole aber mich interessiert es auch.", warf Max ein. Mole seufzte. "Müsst ihr Weiber denn einem immer Löcher in den Bauch fragen?!" für diese Bemerkung bekam er von O.C. eine Zeitung, die auf der Rückbank lag und aus der Zeit vor dem Puls stammte, auf den Kopf. " Hey willst du das ich den Wagen in den Graben setze?" Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie das Waldstück erreicht. "Und wo müssen wir jetzt suchen?", fragte Max. Mole zuckte mit den Schultern. Max und Cindy sahen sich an. Das Areal war einige Hektar groß und sie kannten sich hier nicht aus. "Besser wir trennen uns.", meinte Max " In einer Stunde wieder hier." Die beiden Anderen nickten. Eine stunde später tauchte erst Max und dann Mole am Treffpunkt auf. O.C. ließ auf sich warten. Als sie endlich auftauchte, steckten einige Blätter zwischen ihren Afrolocken und sie schnaubte vor Wut. "Keiner hat gesagt dass es hier Fallgruben gibt!"  
  
"Sieht so aus als ob Trasher ihr Versteck gesichert hat!", stellte Max fest. Das Loch war fast 2 Meter tief und sorgsam mit Pflanzenmatrial abgedeckt gewesen. Unten war eine Spalte, die mit einem einfachen Holzgitter versehen war, zu erkennen. Mole Riss das Gitter aus dem Fels. Offenbar war es von Innen befestigt worden. Die nun offene Spalte war sehr schmal. Zu schmal für Mole, der fast so groß wie Joshua ist. " Seht euch schon mal um, ich stoße gleich wieder zu euch!" Max und Original- Cindy zwängten sich durch den Spalt und gelangten in ein beachtliches Höhlenlabyrinth. Zu ihrer Überhaschung war es hier unten viel wärmer als an der Oberfläche. Es roch nach abgestandener Luft und Schimmel. Cindy stolpert hinter Max her, "Kannst du irgend was erkennen?" "Ja, Trasher scheint sich wirklich nett eingerichtet zu haben-warte" Max entzündet eine Fackel die in der Wand steckt. Der Lichtschein fällt auf eine ausgebrannte Feuerstelle, einen Haufen Felle und Stoffreste und jede menge Laub. "Und ich dachte ich lebe in nem Rattenloch!" Beide wirbeln herum und entdecken Mole. " Mann hast du mich erschreckt! Mir ist fast das Herz stehen geblieben" "Wirklich ich dachte immer ihr X5 könnt im dunkeln sehen", zischt Mole und sieht sich um. "Währe es nicht an der Zeit das du uns sagst was wir suchen?" "Klar Max aber ich weiß es selbst nicht" Cindy räuspert sich, " könntest du mir verraten was das ist?" Mole fällt fast die Zigarre aus dem Mund als er erkennt was das ist. "Oh scheiße das ist nur ne beschissene Eierschale" "Eierschale? Du meinst wie bei Vögeln?" fragt Cindy und hält die Schalenreste an 2 fingern weiter weg. "Hey" Max klopft Mole auf die Schulter "dann darf ich gratulieren aber wo ist dein Kind?" FORTSETZUNG FOLGT 


End file.
